Hand tying fishing lines is common. Often a primary line is coupled to fishing accessories (e.g., lures, hooks, weights, etc.) and/or one or more other additional lines that include fishing lure(s). However, as fishing lines have become increasingly finer gauged, hand tying has become more difficult for even experienced fisherman. The fine gauged lines may be difficult to grasp without damaging and/or difficult to manipulate. In addition, some lines have line memory (e.g., the line may attempt to curl while holding it from being wound on a spool or reel and/or previous knots) that makes hand tying more difficult. Some lines are also difficult to hand tie due to wet conditions (e.g., user hands, line, bait, lures, etc.), motion (e.g., waves moving a boat and/or wind), and/or user conditions (e.g., age, poor eyesight, tremors in hands, etc.).